The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronic business to business (B2B) document exchange systems. For example, two parties may have a relationship that includes electronic records of, for example, a transaction, such as the exchange of goods and/or services. In such transactions, various records or documents may be exchanged electronically. To facilitate communication between parties, standardized forms of communication may be used. For example, electronic data interchange (EDI) is an electronic communication method that provides standards for exchanges of data via electronic means. The parties may have different systems for processing the records or messages associated with the transaction, each with its own interface and operations. The raw data is often difficult to understand. Even formatted text files that include EDI data may require expertise on the part of a user in order to determine the information in a data file.
The present invention relates to systems and methods of identifying or determining related B2B records, determining, integrating, and/or aggregating data to generate conversations based on the data in the records, and rendering or depicting the conversations to one or more users.
Applicants have also appreciated that there is a need for a system to utilize the B2B document information to trigger alerts when information is not accurate and/or to determine that one or more records are not present in the normal flow of the B2B exchange.